Love Hate A Kabuto Love Story
by IMissMySanity101
Summary: Salacia has been working under Orochimaru for many years now, and loves it there...well...except for that annoying Kabuto. She can't stand him...but even more than that...deep down she thinks that she may love him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I gripped my purse tightly against my chest as I ran towards the main dojo in the Sound Village, my white robes flapped around me. I was instructed to meet Lord Orochimaru there for my next assignment. I hoped that I would be permitted a partner on this mission, I was still incredibly irked from having to deal with a bunch of teenagers on my own, those squirts were easy pickings, but the girls I had run into on my reconnaissance were SO annoying. They thought that I was vying for their crushes/my targets affections. But I would never say anything to my lord about it; it was not my place to complain.

As I arrived at the dojo, I stopped for a moment and sorted out my appearance. I never wanted to look disheveled in front of the man who had spared my life when he had run into my cell when I was still a genin and my jonin cell leader decided to try and take him down. I remembered that afternoon all too well…

_I was standing alone, bruised and terrified as I looked around at my fallen teammates. He had sliced through Master Kane without pause, so it was of no use for my teammates to try and fight him. Juro and Hu had fallen even faster that the jonin. I felt myself shake as the man who had killed my cell. I got into my stance, preparing to fight, even though I was sure that I was going to fall as well. I closed my silver eyes and activated my now extinct clan's kenkai genkai, I was a mind reader, I could get into an opponent's head and derive everything I ever needed to know about them; I could learn everything about them with one glance, sometimes when I lost control of it, more than I wanted to._

_When I opened my eyes, I could see the power this man possessed, as well as the lust for blood, he would drop me in one second flat, but I knew that I needed to fight, it was my clan's way, it was within our motto: "Death Before Dishonor", and it would be very dishonorable to surrender to any opponent, even when I knew that I was going to die. I took in a ragged breath and brought my metal claws out. I could almost laugh at the jokes my teammates used to make about me being Lady Death Strike from X-men come to life. I prepared myself to do battle._

_But the man did not charge, he merely smirked at me. "Why are you going to fight, when your death is assured?" his voice seemed to ring out my innermost thoughts._

_"Death before dishonor." I told him, sounding more confident than I felt._

_He smirked at me again, looking me directly in the eyes, and at that moment I saw everything, all the power he had, all the power that I family would have wanted for me…but more than that I saw all he had done to achieve this power, but I would never ask for it, though I was truly hungry for it. He seemed to read that hunger in my eyes._

_"Oh, what is on your mind, you seem to see mine. Miss…Tianna." He finished with his smirk becoming even more pronounced, the look spreading into his yellow, snake like eyes._

_"How…how did you know?" I asked shocked, how did he know who I was, what family I came from._

_"Your eyes, your kenkai genkai…they are very distinct, as well as you utterance of that special little can motto and way of life…Death before dishonor…" he hissed, "What is it you want…power maybe…" _

_He was taunting me, teasing me about what I desired most, power, the power the Tianna's had once held…until we got wiped out…a feud with another clan…we killed one another off..._

I remember Lord Orochimaru promising me power, promising me recognition in the Ninja villages everywhere, and bringing back the respect my family name. And I knew that he was being truthful with me, I was one of the few nonexpendable ninja in his village. I adjusted my robe once more and entered the dojo.

"Well, you were very nearly late, Salacia." Came a very arrogant voice as soon as I entered the building.

"Well I wasn't Kabuto." I spat.

"Now would it kill you to me nice, Salacia?" he asked, giving me his arrogant smirk of a smile.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." I growled and strode off, away from him.

I heard him laugh as he followed me. Kabuto was just so infuriating sometimes. I entered into the room in which Lord Orochimaru sat. And as I walked forward, I bowed out of respect for him. He called me forward and keeping my head low I approached and stood before him, and then look at him.

"You called for me Lord Orochimaru." I said, politely.

He nodded, "I have a mission for you, concerning my old friends…the Akatsuki…" he began, with an easy tone, "They are closing ranks on one of my targets…they do not want the target…they want his friend…he is the host of the nine tailed fox demon…and my future body…could be at risk…" he paused and then continued, "From what I remember about my old…_leader_…he has a weakness…club singers of all things…that is where you come in…but he also has a habit of…disposing of them if they do not please him properly…which is where Kabuto…" he paused again as Kabuto walked and stood next to me, "comes in…he will play your manager…to make sure that you don't get hurt."

I felt a sense of resentment at that statement, but I said no word of that to Lord Orochimaru, but as he always been able to, seemed to sense that emotion.

"I do not wish for your identity as a nin to be known…that would defeat the purpose of this mission." He told me.

I nodded, "Of course, Lord Orochimaru, I understand."

I shot a dirty look over at Kabuto, his smugness at being named my _protector_ radiated off of him. He was so irritating, I hated him, just hated him sometimes.

"When do we leave, my Lord?" he asked as I just stood there poised, I respected my Lord too much to just slap that smug smirk off of Kabuto's face in front of him.

"In one day's time; be ready." He told us and then dismissed us both.

I left the dojo, Kabuto at my heels. I knew that he was going to try and get another rise out of me, just like before.

"Well, you see how easy it is to be accommodating?" he asked in an almost sing-song voice.

I tensed, "I did not rise before out of respect…not for you, but for Lord Orochimaru." I informed him harshly, "But you are so aggravating, I just want to smack you."

He stopped me and gripped both my shoulders tightly, his onyx eyes boring into my silver ones. His intense stare was making me blush, ever so slightly, I hated when he did this.

"Come now, Salacia," he purred, "You know you like it when we get partnered up."

He removed his left hand from my shoulder and played with a strand of my auburn hair, winding the curl around his finger, smirking at me. I swatted his hand away and punched him in his shoulder hard.

"Fuck you, jack ass!" I spat, "I hate you!"

I stormed off, him laughing roguishly behind me. God, he was so irritating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat in my desk chair trying to come up with an original song to perform at the club I was going to sing in. I wanted it to be perfect, something sexy as well as fun. I had just jotted down a lyric when one of the sound ninja five (now four) walked in. It was Tayuya, the only other high ranking girl (besides myself) within the Sound Village. She and I didn't get along very well, but well enough, we needed a little girl time every so often.

"So I hear you and Kabuto are off on another mission together." She said, her boyish voice ringing through my room.

_I definitely need more stuff in this room. _I thought, _This echo is not acceptable. _

"Yep." I said, "As usual." I rolled my eyes and crossed out the lyric.

"You and I both know that he's sending him with you because y'alls missions always turn out perfectly." Tayuya said, "And I know that he wants the best when it comes to some missions."

I nodded then said tauntingly, "Obviously, otherwise he'd send some washout like you."

She glowered at me, her eyes flashing. I half smirked half smiled at her, it was fun to mess with her. And I'm sure she felt the same about me. One of her teammates walked up behind her. I knew him, I didn't like him much though, he was kind of handsy at times; and he had plenty of those. Kidomaru and his six arms was perverted and uncontrollable as they come. But he learned after my metallic claws cut though one of his hardened webs that he shot at me during a fight (I had slapped him after he slapped my but three times in a row), that I was not one to be messed with.

"Tayuya, what are you doing here?" he asked sending a glare my way, I returned it, "We are supposed to be down on the training field, working on our second state attacks."

He gave me a condescending look, unlike them, I only needed help awakening my powers, I didn't need a curse mark, but I was loyal to Orochimaru even without one. I knew he thought, like every other person on his team that I was weaker because of it. Well, all but one, Kimimaro, had quite a bit of respect for me, we talked on occasion, even though he was ill now, we still found the time to talk, that is, unless Kabuto was in the room.

I just smirked at Kidomaru and said in a baby voice, "Wow the little spider baby is still training. How sweet."

He glowered at me again and Tayuya laughed and stood up, telling him to get over it and get a move on. I laughed as they left and decided that I would go and see Kimimaro. I felt like having an intelligent conversation for the first time that day. I walked over to the hospitalization area and checked that Kabuto wasn't in Kimimaro's room before I went in.

Hearing my footfalls he asked weakly, "Ka…Kabuto-sensei?"

"Nope," I said, "It's me. I just wanted to talk to someone who I know won't judge me."

I sighed and looked at him, once so strong, so proud, so…I didn't have a better description, awesome. He was now strapped down on a hospital bed, wires coming out everywhere. He coughed and groaned, he was in so much pain, I could sense it.

"Kimimaro-sempai, I have another mission, with Kabuto…and you know I can't stand him…" I sighed.

Kimimaro said, "Salacia-san, you and I both know that there is more to it than that."

I groaned, of course that was going to be brought up. He knew all of my personal secrets, and I only told him because I knew his lips would be sealed.

"You keep bringing that up and I'll stop visiting." I told him, but I was sure he knew I was lying.

He let out a laugh that quickly turned into a cough and shuttered. I hated seeing him so ill, it was so horrifying. How someone like him, so strong, could so powerful be struck down so easily.

"It's going to happen again." I told him softly, "I'm sure of it. It always does. I can't help it…it's like an impulse…"

I closed my eyes and heard Kimimaro sigh. "Salacia," he said, "You can't stop fate, and you know he doesn't do things like other men do."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I heard footsteps in the hallway, and knew that it was Kabuto coming back to the 'hospital' to check on his (at the moment) one patient.

I tensed and said, "I've got to go Kimimaro-sempai, I'll come and say goodbye before I leave on my mission."

I stood up and left, nearly running into Kabuto on the way out.

"Waiting for me?" he asked smugly.

"In your dreams ass wipe." I shot back and exited to go write my song, something Kimimaro had said gave me a slight bit of inspiration, I just liked the way it had sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own the song I use. I got it from a movie.

Chapter Three

I was just walking out from another visit with Kimimaro, my last for a while when I ran into Kabuto, as expected, he always tailed me before we left on our missions. I didn't say a word, even though the way he was staring at me was making my skin crawl.

"So am I going to get a preview of your performance?" he asked me as we exited the village.

"Nope." I said simply and slapped his hand away when he went to grab my arm.

He took hold of me and pinned me to a tree, "Bitch, what is your problem?" he asked pushing me into the tree harder.

"Right now, it's you!" I spat at him, making him grip my shoulders tighter.

"You know you are being a real fucking bitch right now!" he said.

I raised a leg up and kicked him away from me. He stumbled backwards and glared at me.

"I could kill you, you know." He said, his face getting dark, "With one hit I could take your life."

"Ditto." I said, "And you and I both know that you wouldn't do that!"

He glowered and muttered something about my not knowing what he would or would not do.

I glared and said, "Just stay away from me and keep your hands off me and we'll be fine."

He gave me another dark look and began to walk away, I followed suit and glared at his back as we went on to the village where our recon mission was supposed to take place.

I stripped my robe off and then looked at myself in the mirror. My black lacy bra stood out against my peachy skin and I hummed the tune of my new song, it was slightly slow and jazzy. And as I stripped off my bra and underwear I began to sing the beginning of the song.

"You had plenty money in 1922/You let other women make a fool of you/Why don't ya do right/Like some other men do…" I sang as I turned the water in the shower on.

I hummed a bit more and then placed my cobalt colored nighty on the sink. I sighed as I took my hair out of the ponytail and shook out my auburn curls and began to sing again.

"Now if you had prepared twenty years ago/You wouldn't be a-wanderin now from door to…" my singing quickly became a scream as the ice cold water hit my skin, "DOOR!"

"Shit, no hot water?" I said shrilly, "What the fuck are they trying to do? Freeze me the fuck to death?"

I finished my shower as quick as possible and got out, only to find my nighty wasn't on the sink anymore. I was confused, I was supposed to be alone in here, what was Kabuto trying to pull? I put one of the small, but fluffy hotel towels around me and stormed out.

There he was sitting on the queen sized bed holding my flimsy nighty out to me smirking. I gave him the darkest look I could manage and growled.

"Give me my night gown now, Kabuto." I said, roughly.

He grinned at me and said, "Come over here and get it." He smirked, "Oh, by the way, I can see your tattoo." He added eyeing me up and down.

I adjusted the towel so that the yin-yang on my upper thigh wasn't as noticeable to him. But I did, however, storm over and grab my night gown right out of his hand and said, "Close your eyes or at least take your glasses off, I don't want you staring at me when I get dressed."

I turned around and slid into my nighty, I turned around and he was staring at me. I felt my face heat up and my blood boil, he had no respect for me. I stormed over and slapped him. And before my had was 2 inches away he had grabbed my arm and flipped me onto the bed and was sitting on top of me pinning me down.

Warning Lemon Next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kabuto gripped my wrists tightly and stared at me, that intense onyx stare. He leaned down bit my ear lobe, making me shutter and try to push him off of me.

"Now don't be that way, Salacia." He breathed in my ear, "You know how much you like it when I touch you."

I shuddered again and he then switched to where only one of his hands was pinning my arms above my head and the other was grabbing my chest. I fought against him, resisting the urge to moan as he kneaded my breast expertly. He bit my ear lobe again and began a trail of soft bites down my neck. I didn't moan, no matter how much I wanted to. I did however make a slight noise when he reached my sweet spot and bit down harder. I felt him smirk into it as he bit down hard for a second time.

His hand slid off my breast and up my neck, stopping to grab the back of my neck and pull it upward. He was getting to me, and he knew it, my fighting was getting feebler as he continued. He set my neck back down gently and raised his hand to cup my face and then pulled his face up off my neck and stared me in the eyes, that same intense stare that always made me go weak in the knees.

"Ka…Kabuto…please…stop it…" I said softly, feebly.

He smirked at me and leaned in towards my face. His hot breath hitting my lips as he said, "Now, Salacia, you and I both know that you do not want me to stop, I can feel how wet you are, even through my pants and that flimsy little nighty of yours."

I shuddered and he smirked then crashing his lips down onto mine. He kissed me, roughly, passionately, to where I moaned into his mouth and kissed back. He let go of my hands and placed the one he was holding them with on the back of my head and pulled it closer to his. I reached up and dug my hands into his hair. When he pulled his lips from mine he smirked at me.

"Told you." He said as he trailed a hand down my body giving my breast another squeeze before traveling lower and rubbing my pussy through the night gowns thin fabric.

I moaned again and stuttered, "N…no…Kabuto…stop…stop it…" I trailed off as he bit my neck again and began to suck on my weakest spot, hard.

I moaned and gripped his shoulders. He moved his free hand onto one of my breasts and began to squeeze and knead it as he rubbed my pussy roughly. I was moaning louder, my breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"Ka…Kabuto…please…" I said shrilly.

He pulled his face up off of my neck, "This night gown is getting in the way isn't it?" he asked smugly, his eyes boring into mine.

He grabbed the nighty with one hand and my face with the other. He leaned in and kissed me again. I tried to resist kissing back, but I couldn't fight for long, I kissed back as he tore my nighty off roughly. I didn't want him to keep going, but at the same time I loved how it felt when he touched me like this.

Our lips separated and my breathing was ragged as was his. He lowered a hand and grabbed my left breast, twisting my nipple and I moaned. He leaned in and breathed in my ear.

"Say my name again, baby, come on…say it, you sound so hot when you do." He breathed.

I shuddered, I was not going to give in that easily, and I think he knew that so he bit my ear lobe again and trailed hot kisses down my neck to my chest, where he bit my right breast and sucked on it. I moaned even louder, but I was not going to say his name. He sucked harder and then he moved his hand other hand down and began to rub my pussy again. My body began to rock back and forth as he began to finger me, slipping two inside of me and working hard, trying to make me say it.

When he slipped a third inside, there was no point in resisting any more, I didn't just say it, I screamed it.

"KABUTO!" I called out and felt him smile.

He stopped and I felt like somehow that his stopping was an injustice. But he then pulled off his shirt and pants. I knew what this was, this was his way of saying that it was time I repaid the favor and gave him some pleasure. I rolled over and pushed him onto his back and then began to kiss his neck, rubbing his already swollen member through his boxers. I reached his hot spot and bit down, sucking on it and squeezing him. I heard him groan. That made me smile.

I raised my head and pressed it to his ear and said, "Same stipulation, I want you to call out my name."

I licked his ear and took my hand from his cock and began to grind into him as I scratched his chest slightly. He groaned and thrust his hips upward into mine. I ground my hips even harder and bit down roughly on his neck again. He groaned louder. I then stopped for a fraction of a second to pull down his boxers and grab his huge cock in one of my hands and start stroking him roughly. He groaned, he was close to saying something, but it didn't make it out.

I knew exactly how to get him to give it up. I stopped jerking him off and began to place kisses down his body, reaching his member and then I licked from base to tip. I sucked on his head making him moan louder, and then I took all of him into my mouth, gagging slightly, but sucking him hard. He moaned, I knew that he was about to call my name, but I wanted him to scream it like I had. I sucked as hard as I could and he caved.

"OH GOD, SALACIA!" he cried out and I stopped, looking up to smirk at him.

He grabbed my hair and flipped me onto my back and kissed me rougher than before. I moaned into his mouth and he forced his tongue into mine. I moaned again and began to French him back, as rough as he was me, fighting him for dominance.

He pulled away and said, "I am going to take everything from you tonight." He gave me another intense stare and said, "I will not be gentle."

"I wouldn't ask you to." I said with a smirk.

"On your hands and knees, I want it doggy style this time." He growled in my ear. He forced me over and I got in the position he wanted.

I felt him position himself and he plunged in my pussy hard as he could. I screamed and I heard him chuckle as he began to thrust into me roughly. I moaned and called out his name. He slapped my ass hard and I cried out again.

"Ka…Kabuto…d…don't stop…I'm going to cum!" I screamed and a second later I let loose all over him.

He began to thrust harder and I moaned out his name again. He reached down and grabbed me by the hair and pulled it painfully, as he thrust harder than I had ever felt before.

"Oh yeah, scream my name again you bitch!" he said harshly slapping my ass again, "Scream it, bitch, scream if you like being my little bitch."

I couldn't help it, I was going to cum again, I screamed his name louder than ever and came again. And then he pulled himself out and flipped me over forcing his dick down my throat and came. I swallowed it all and stared up at him as he rolled off of me.

We lay there side by side and he gave me a smug smile. "I told you you'd like it." He said, his arrogant façade taking over again.

I turned away from him and growled out, "I hate you Kabuto, I really do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Panic Song)

I dreamt that I was falling into a dark cavern, just falling, falling, into darkness. I felt the cool air whipping my face. It was growing steadily warmer; it was as if I was nearing the center of the earth. A slight snore awoke me from my slumber. And as I opened my eyes I saw why, it wasn't a cavern full of magma, it was a creamy toned face, signature, deep set glasses marks sat on the bridge of its nose, and it was framed by long grey hair. It was Kabuto, and upon seeing his amazing face, the whole night had come rushing back into my mind. I had done it again, let him get to me, let him have everything.

I sighed and Kabuto awoke beside me. He gave me that signature smirk of his, the one that gave me chills when he was this near me.

"Good morning sweetheart." He purred, reaching up and as usual, playing with one of my unruly curls.

I had the urge to reach up and run my hand through his soft silver hair, but I resisted. He would never let me live it down.

"Good morning Kabuto." I said, stifling a yawn and smiling softly at him.

His smirk widened and I rolled my eyes, he was so cocky sometimes. He leaned in and pressed his soft, warm lips on my forehead, my cheek and finally my lips. His kiss was rough, sensual…misleading. He kissed me and wrapped one arm around me to pull me nearer and I kissed back, deepening it. Our mouths moved together and I closed my eyes and felt him smile as he let go of the singular curl and dug his hand into my mass of auburn curls, gripping my head and pulling me nearer still. I finally gave into my desire and dug my hands into his grey locks.

When we broke apart he smirked again and I smiled. _What a wake-up call._ I laughed inwardly. Kabuto sat up and got out of the bed, turning his back to me. Like usual he was going to act indifferent for a period and then want me to give in to him again. Which knowing myself well enough, I would, and the vicious cycle was going to continue to go around and around and I was in no real mind to stop it.

I signed and got up as well, being completely unsurprised by the fact that both Kabuto and I were completely nude. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom for a 'whore's bath', cleaning only the important things, my mouth and my nether regions, I didn't want my target to realize that I had been with another man the night before. I was supposed to be a singer, not a whore.

When I walked out Kabuto was gone but he had left a note on my bed. It was not a love note and I knew that, though my stupid girlish fantasies sometimes got the better of me. I opened it to find a photograph of my target; he had Rinnigen eyes and flaming orange hair, with seemingly thousands of facial piercings. I had to admit, he was kinda hot, I would not have to force myself to get into bed with him, I would crawl in of my own free will. I read the stats and found instead of the ninja abilities, it held his preferred lingerie style, favorite sex position, how he liked it...etc.

I sighed, but had to smile, I had no clue how Kabuto had gotten hold of these stats, but he had, which was another reason that he was as good as he was at his job, he knew how to study his enemy. I decided to go and get a new set of lingerie, the only color I had with me was purple, and he liked black, plus it was an excuse to go shopping during a mission.

I returned to my hotel room that night, it was all straightened out, with a gorgeous new dress splayed out on the bed. It was a heart shaped strapless with a slit up to where my tattoo sat upon my left hip and was a nice shade of steely, sky blue, plus it was covered in shining sequins. I adored it, I saw a note on it, and picked it up to read. The dress was a gift from my Lord Orochimaru, it was quite a generous gift, he must really want this information.

I slid into the dress and admired myself in the mirror. It hugged me appropriately, and sat right upon the line of my bust. I heard my door open and within a second Kabuto stood behind me, staring at my reflection intensely. He placed his hands upon my hips and pulled me backwards into him. He breathed in my perfume and breathed lightly on my neck. I shuddered slightly as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"I just can't stand the thought of him getting to lay hands upon that gorgeous body of yours." He growled in my ear.

I smirked this time and gave him a saucy look within the mirror and said, "Well, now…mister emotionless, has a soft side after all."

He growled and squeezed my hips. Letting them go and reaching into his pocket, removing a long silver chain with a heart shaped sapphire pendent at the end. He placed it around my neck and bit my ear lobe.

"So you remember who can really give you what you want." He purred in my ear.

"Is that your shitty way of saying not to forget you while I'm rolling in bed with Pein?" I said, "I might like him better, you never know."

I was toying with him, knowing how much it irked him that I wasn't swooning, but he must realize, I never swoon. He wrapped his arms back around my waist and pulled me roughly into his body. I felt his heart beat and I sighed. I smiled slightly and leaned my head backward. He placed his chin on my head and stared at our reflection in the mirror.

"You are truly stunning in that dress you know." He told me, "Lord Orochimaru let me pick out his gift, so that it would look best. I do wish you were wearing it for me."

I sighed, closing my eyes, and then said, "Maybe if you play your cards right I will one day, but tonight, I must go and perform, and gather all of that pertinent information that Lord Orochimaru requires."

I felt his body relax and he released me, I turned and gave him a swift, soft kiss on the cheek and swept from the room. I knew that his minutes of sweetness were over, he was going to be cold as before now, but his sweet moments were why I always fell for him.

I felt the hot lights upon me, and knew that my sparkling dress blinded the audience. I took a moment as the gasps died down to find my target and send a smile that way. And then I opened my mouth and began to sing. Pausing slightly between verses so the music could take hold.

"You had plenty money in 1922, you let other women make a…fool of you. Why don't you do right? Like some other men do."

"Now if you had prepared, twenty years ago, you wouldn't be a wanderin now from…door to door. Why don't you do right? Like some other men do. Get outta here, get me some money too."

"Why don't you do right? Like. Some. Other. Men."

I paused before my final note which I held for a full minute.

"Doooooooooooo!"

I stepped back and took a bow, winking at the man I had danced seductively towards, Pein, my information target.

It was just offstage when I heard someone call my name. His voice was deep and very foreign to me. I turned in time to see a pair of Rinnigen eyes staring into my silver orbs.

I smiled serenely and asked sweetly, but also slightly seductively, "You called, sweetie?"

He smirked at me and stepped nearer. "I noticed you kept on eyeing me throughout your performance, Miss. Salacia." He purred, in quite a different way than Kabuto always did.

He sent two kinds of shivers down my spine, one for how attractive he was, and another for the thought of the fact that I had no weapons with me, besides my fists (quite powerful though they may be they were nothing when it came to many Kenkai Genkai users), and my only means of protection was Kabuto, and there was something in the back of my mind that didn't trust him for his attitude changes.

"Well, it's not every day, such a handsome man attends my shows." I said stepping nearer to him.

He smirked and said, "My name is Pein, do you want to be alone?"

Wow he sure was forward, but what did I expect. I smiled sensually and said, "Mmm, sure, I have a room above the hotel bar, we could retire there for a time."

His smirk widened and he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the stairwell.

"Room 103, sweetheart." I whispered in his ear, so he could lead me there.

I smiled and slightly activated my Kenkai Genkai, and quickly attached part of my psyche to his, he would never know, such miniscule attachments would get the information that I needed while I was otherwise occupied. This was easier than I thought, but I feared that it might not be just girls who didn't please him that he slaughtered, what if he killed all of them? I pushed that thought from my mind as I prepared to give up everything to some guy I had just met, but I was sure going to have as much fun as I could.


End file.
